


Last Words

by RedK_addict



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Songfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-05
Updated: 2007-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedK_addict/pseuds/RedK_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She spoke to him one last time while he was mourning. He spoke to her one last time while she was destroying. Songfic to TFK's Last Words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this song, and I felt that it kinda fit with Scott's and Jean's situations. This story could almost be considered a sequel of sorts to Unshed Tears, but you don't need to read that one for this to make sense. My very first songfic, hope you all like!

Everyone expects me to pick up and go on. But I can't. They don't understand that what I shared with her was special. We were connected. Which is probably why I can still hear her in my head.

_Dear loved one, please listen  
This might be the last chance I get_

I used to hear her telling me that it was my fault, that I had killed her. But I knew it wasn't her. Then I would hear her begging me to join her, but she would never want me to do such a thing as take my own life. So I ignored the voices in my head.

_I'm sorry I left you  
_   
_I'm living in a world of regret_

Now all she does is call my name. But it's different this time. This isn't just another voice in my head dredged up by my grief-inflicted imagination. She's using our link. It _has_ to be her. I can feel it.

_Don't cry if you can hear me  
_   
_I never meant to hurt you dearly_

She calls my name, over and over again. Screaming it. Whispering it. Scolding. Beckoning. Begging. Accusing. Taunting. Soothing. Asking. Answering. Hissing. Shrieking. Choking. Crying. Squealing. Shouting.

_I'm so wrong, sincerely  
_   
_Don't stop, take life seriously_

It's enough to drive me insane. I _know_ it's her. She has to be alive, somewhere. And then, as suddenly as it begins, it stops. No longer is she just calling my name. Now she's talking to me. And I know it's her.

**   
_Scott. Oh, baby, I know you miss me. But you have to listen to me, okay? You can't live like this. I don't want you to grieve over me for the rest of your life. I want you to be happy again. I want you to remember me the way I was. And I want you to find pleasure in those memories, not pain._   
**

**_I had to do it. I'm so sorry, I never meant to cause you this much pain. But I had to. I could never live in a world without you. Because you _are_ my world. And if I hadn't done it, I might have survived. But you wouldn't have. I couldn't live like that. I love you too much._**

**   
_Don't come back for me. I don't want you to get hurt. Please. I love you, Scott, and I always will. Don't ever forget that._   
**

_These are the last words  
_   
_I'm ever gonna get to say to you  
_   
_When everything falls away from you  
_   
_Take these words  
_   
_And know the world is not worth leaving_

* * *

He still came back for me. I told him not to, but he did anyway. And now he's… gone. Killed by this creature inside of me that I cannot control. She's inside my head, my heart, my soul. Every part of me, taken over by this being of power. Nobody can stop her. Not me, not Scott, not even the Professor.

_There's so much I've done wrong  
_   
_Since I left it hit me so strong_

I still can't believe that I killed them. There is no excuse for what I did. I killed them, because I could not control it. And now it haunts me, like a bad dream from which you just can't wake up. And it scares me, thinking about all the death and destruction that is to come. She shows me, too. She shows me what we can do, and what we _will_ do. She shows me all the people that are going to die because of us. And it scares me.

_Take my hand and let's walk through  
_   
_All the times I've lied and hurt you_

I hate them, sometimes. Hate the humans, for making me have to hide. Hate the mutants, for making me who I am. Hate the Brotherhood, for wanting to use me. Hate the government, for wanting to cure me. Hate the school, for tying me down. Hate the X-Men, for giving me some kind of hope for the future. Hate the Phoenix, for making me feel so free. Hate Jean, for putting these restraints on me.

_Those people, please love them  
_   
_Don't hate them, we're not above them_

I don't know who I am anymore. I feel like I'm slipping away within myself. All I want to do is let go, give up, and allow her complete control. To die away here inside, and join my dear Scott. But then I hear his voice in my head. It's not my imagination, I just know it. But somehow, some part of him has survived through our link.

_You can have everything but have nothing  
_   
_Listen, I've got to tell ya something_

**   
_Jean? Jean, can you hear me? Jean, you have to hang on, do you understand? You can't let go. You died for us, so that we could live. Now you have to fight for them, so that they can keep on living. Find Logan, he can set you free of this monster. He will return you to me._   
**

**   
_Don't be scared, all right? I'm right here. I'm right here with you, and I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be with you, and I'll always love you. No matter what happens, I'm here for you._   
**

_These are the last words  
_   
_I'm ever gonna get to say to you  
_   
_When everything falls away from you  
_   
_Take these words  
_   
_And know the world is not worth leaving_

_Last words I'll  
_   
_Ever really get to say to you  
_   
_So listen very carefully  
_   
_To what I'm saying  
_   
_Life is more than just the games you're playing_

_If there was ever really one thing  
_   
_I could ever get across to you  
_   
_I'd tell you not to do the things you do  
_   
_Tell my mother that I love her too  
_   
_And no matter what life pulls ya through (no!)  
_   
_You've got what it takes to make it through  
_   
_And if I was you, I'd get on my knees and pray  
_   
_Thank God every morning for another day_

_Cause these are the last words  
_   
_I'm ever gonna get to say to you  
_   
_When everything falls away from you  
_   
_Take these words  
_   
_And know the world is not worth leaving_

_Last words I'll  
_   
_Ever really get to say to you  
_   
_So listen very carefully  
_   
_To what I'm saying  
_   
_Life is more than just the games you're playing  
_   
_Life is more than just the games you're playing_

_-Last Words by Thousand Foot Krutch_


End file.
